The present invention relates to a facsimile system and, more particularly, to an administration data storage and record system in a facsimile device.
Generally, in a facsimile system, documents are first placed on the facsimile device, and a desired receiving office is called up through a telephone. The image information is modulated and transferred from the transmitting office to the receiving office. The transferred image information is demodulated at the receiving office and recorded on a recording paper.
In the conventional facsimile system, the administration information such as the transmission time, the name of the receiving office and the name of the transmitting office is manually recorded by the operator. It would be very convenient if the administration information could be automatically recorded by the facsimile system.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a facsimile system which memorizes the administration information.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a facsimile device which prints out the administration information stored in the facsimile device.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a facsimile system which transmits the administration information in addition to the image information.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a memory system is provided in a facsimile device to store the administration information such as the transmission time, the name of the receiving office and the name of the transmitting office. The thus stored administration information is printed out at a desired time through the use of a recording device included in the facsimile device.